The Tower of Misfit Toys
by dreamt-of
Summary: Peter Parker in a semi crossover is taken into Stark Tower, cue fluff, adventures, and humorous domesticity. With Clint/Natasha, and ship teases for just about everything else...
1. Chapter 1

**Just some mildly cracky silliness for you. Peter Parker is moved to Stark Tower and quickly adopted by the other misfits living there. You can read with slash goggles on if you want (the pairing(s) will be obvious) but I'm trying not to make this actually shippy. Just kind of silly shippy if it happens, if that makes sense? Reviews/faves/watches let me know people are reading this so I'll update more often. *edits* to fix a massive typo mid story...**

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes Mr. Parker?"_

"Do you take memos?"

_"Yes Mr. Parker."_

"Cool, good, then take a memo JARVIS."

Today I moved into Stark Tower for some crazy security reasons they won't even tell me. Director Fury is a scary man, but I believe him when he said Aunt May would be going somewhere safe as well.

I'm not sure exactly why I can't go with her, but I'll make the best of it.

I do like it here so far. Tony is cool as to be expected but he wasn't around much. Dr. Banner was though. Now there's a cool guy in every sense of the word. He's a really laid back dude. That's for the best I guess.

Anyway Dr. Banner let me help him out for a little while in the lab. That is until Tony waltzed in and hung out (and by hung out I mean antagonized Dr. B and asked me a ton of strange questions), and eventually got down to business.

His assistant? Boss? Pepper is interesting so far. She looks at me kinda like she just got a new puppy. She hasn't hovered per se, but she's been around a lot, especially when Tony Dr. B and I were in the lab. She didn't say anything, she just had this funny smile on her face.

I'm currently staying in Hawkeye's suite, he's away on some mission so I'm here until Tony can set something else up... but for now I'm beat, that's all. Thanks JARVIS.

_"You're welcome Mr. Parker."_

Peter felt strange sleeping in someone else's bed, but Bruce had assured him Hawkeye barely used it. So he curled up in the center of the large bed and tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned for a little while before eventually settling in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good morning Peter, did you sleep well?" Pepper greeted him with an angelic smile over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Yeah it wasn't bad thanks." He was both surprised, and not to see her there. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small stretch.

"JARVIS is programmed to make just about anything for breakfast, Tony isn't much of a cook."

"Hey now, I can boil a mean pot of water." Tony sauntered into the central kitchen. His trademark smirk warming up for the day. "Can't do anything with it after it's boiling, but hey gotta start somewhere. Any more of that coffee for me?" He kissed Pepper on the top of her head. She gestured to the coffee maker along the wall. "You want one too sport?" He called over his shoulder as he got his morning fix.

"Um, nah I'm good, coffee's not my thing. Thanks -"

"I meant a kiss tiger." Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're on your own for coffee."

"Oh, uh."

"I'll have some?" Bruce's voice was still thick with sleep. Pepper's smile widened to Cheshire proportions, Peter couldn't help but grin along with her although he wasn't sure at what. Bruce looked at them for a moment. "We are talking about coffee right?"

"You bet Doc. That creamer you like so much is in the fridge."

"But I don't take creamer?"

"Sure you do? Somebody's been using all of it?"

"It wasn't me. Clint's got a sweet tooth? Maybe it was him?"

"Yeah blame Robin Hood when he isn't here to defend himself, good one big guy." Tony playfully swatted him on the arm and sat at the table next to Peter. "So what are you going to do today? Hang out at the mall? Stay in your room and "text your friends?" He put air quotes around the last bit. "Or do you want to come and play house with Dr. Jekyll and I in the lab?" Tony squinted at him.

"I was kind of hoping to see some more of Stark Tower, if I could?"

"Perfect that works too, oh and you know Steve is coming in for a while today, so you can meet the good ol' Cap if you want."

"Sure."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"JARVIS?" Peter was getting ready for bed.

_"Yes Mr. Parker? Another memo?"_

"Yes... thanks."

_"No problem Mr. Parker."_

I got to see the tower today. Top to bottom, ah, aside from the private floors the Avengers live on. The building is incredible, the technology is mind blowing. It's like Candyland or something. Now I can see why Dr. B "rarely wanders out into the real world" as Tony put it. I hope they let me play around with some more of that stuff. Well, you know not "play" with it, but use it for, *completely legitimate* experiments. Maybe improvements to the cartridge mechanics or something, but anyway. I got to meet Captain America, uh, Steve today too.

Holy crap, that guy is something else. He's really...tall. And the guy is so nice. Like... one of those really nice guys, you could call him at like three in the morning, drunk off your ass, and he would give you a ride home, and probably not even get angry if you threw up in his car. They just don't make 'em like that any more. It's probably good Gwen won't get the chance to meet him... It's really good Gwen won't get the chance to meet him. He said he's stopping by later in the week too, that'll be fun. That's all, I think. Thanks JARVIS.

_"You're welcome. Lower the lights?"_

"Yeah thanks."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day was uneventful, or as uneventful as it can be at the Avengers "clubhouse." Peter had breakfast, helped Bruce with a few equations for an experiment. He even got to set up a little station for himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. That night however was something else.

Peter was sound asleep, sprawled in the middle of the bed having grown more comfortable with his surroundings. He was unaware of the slender body crawling up towards him from the bottom of the bed. He also missed said body bracketing his body with its thighs and leaning down to get a better look at his face. He woke up to the door opening and the room flooding with light.

"Oh Nat, nice of you get started without me, but I'm beat, can we save him for later?" A male voice moved through the room. He was certainly awake now; there was a redhead sitting on top of him with an expression somewhere between confusion and a kill shot.

"I didn't bring you anything." She answered the voice Peter had yet to place. "He was already here?"

"Oh, oh, yeah. The Parker kid I almost read that memo. Oops. Sorry kid. Get off him Tash, you're scaring him. Look I'm going to shower quick, you two can work something out." Peter still had yet to see the face to go with the voice. The red head slid off him, to sit at the foot of the bed. She unashamedly looked him over and finished with a small "huh."

"Uhh" Peter began.

"Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. The numbskull in the shower is Clint Barton, Hawkeye. You can stay, but he gets a little over excited after missions so I can't promise there won't be bruises. He also doesn't like to put clothes on right after a shower, so you should decide quick." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, um that's okay. Thanks, but I'll just find a couch. Sorry. Um." This was not a situation he had prepared himself for, even after that whole super hero thing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey? Peter. You okay?" Bruce was leaning over the couch he was sleeping on, newspaper under his elbow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter scrubbed a hand across his face in an attempt to wake up. He wasn't sure what time it was, but from the looks of the sky through the massive windows it was still pretty early.

"Why you out here?"

"Oh, last night. Hawkeye came back." Peter blushed just thinking about it.

"Ah, Sorry we didn't know he would be back or we would have moved you." Bruce tried to hold back a smile. "Natasha showed up too didn't she?" He didn't do a very good job.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Bruce echoed. "Just don't tell Tony."

"He'll be mad?" Peter didn't want to start any arguments.

"No jealous. He's the only one here they haven't..." he trailed off, sitting in the chair next to the couch and opening the paper.

"What?"

"I believe Natasha had said 'Not for Stark Tower's value in cash." Bruce continued like he hadn't heard him. "Then she and Clint got into an argument... Yeah, best just to not go there. Well I mean you can if you want, but don't let Tony know." He smirked and looked down into his lap. Peter considered asking him to elaborate but he decided he really didn't want more details. Instead the two of them sat quietly in the common living room. Peter dozing slightly, Bruce just reading the paper.

Pepper joined them at some point; Peter could practically hear the "awww" when she entered the room. She tapped his feet at the end of the couch and he pulled them up so she could sit.

"It's so peaceful when Tony isn't around, and only my nice quiet boys are here." She sighed.

"Thanks Pep." Bruce sounded satisfied. "But I don't think it's going to last." Sure enough there was a soft chime followed by a pair of voices coming towards them.

"Don't jump the back of the couch Clint" He didn't even look away from his paper.

"Why not? You never let me have any fun, Tony's not even in the room." Peter recognized the voice from the night before. He barely had time to think about it before rolling himself to the floor to avoid Clint who very obviously had not listened to Bruce.

"Because Peter was laying there." Pepper shot him a glare.

"Oh, Sorry kid." he looked sheepish and offered him a hand up. Peter took a moment to put a face with the voice. Clint was barrel chested in a way that reminded Peter of a bulldog. It was almost hard for him to remember the man in front of him was a deadly assassin and not just an overgrown kid from the way Clint was grinning at him. "Does this mean we have to behave now that there's a kid in the house?" He scooted over and gave Peter a tug, putting him on the middle cushion.

"I'm not-"

"We know, but you are the youngest one here. By default you're going to be called kid." Natasha was perched on the arm of the chair Bruce was in, her arms crossed. Peter was slightly amused, the room was huge with plenty of places to sit, and they all clumped together on two pieces of furniture. They were quiet again, for just a few minutes. Bruce was still trying to read, but now Natasha had leaned further in and was looking over his shoulder. Pepper had her Blackberry out and was typing something out. Clint was the only one not occupied and it showed.

"I'm starving, anybody want breakfast? Pancakes? No, waffles. Let's go to that diner Steve likes."

"No he's coming by tomorrow, he'll be crushed if he doesn't get to go too." Pepper looked up.

"Oh alright. What does Tony have in the fridge?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"JARVIS take a memo"

_"Yes Mr. Parker."_

The people here are nuts, but in a very good way. Pepper tolerated us making breakfast for all of about 10 minutes before she disappeared to get back to work. We managed not to burn anything, or light any fires. Okay Clint and I managed not to light any fires. Natasha and Dr. B can hold their own in a kitchen. Eventually they just made us sit down.

Clint tried to get me to spar with him after breakfast, but I don't think I want to just yet, so we settled for Call of Duty instead. Thanks for that suggestion by the way.

"You're welcome."

I got a good head start on a new web adhesive, and my own room. Finally. Hopefully nobody will be creeping up on me tonight or any other night. Tony will be back tomorrow and Steve is coming over, which means we don't have to try and cook, which is best for everybody's sanity. I think Natasha would kill Tony with a piece of bread if we all tried to make something.

Peter sighed.

"Lights JARVIS, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**This just did not want to be written; sorry I had wanted it out sooner (it's also not the best… again all kinds of sorry) Anyway, enjoy chapter two in which Peter meets Thor, bonds with Steve, and it is revealed Clint likes the theater. **

As much as Peter loved all the time in the lab, hanging out with everyone was the highlight of his week.

At breakfast they all crowded into a booth. He was sandwiched comfortably between Bruce and Clint, who finally got his waffles. Steve was on the end across from Bruce the former utterly charmed the entire wait staff. Once in a while Clint would lean across the table and swipe a breakfast potato off Natasha's plate. She would indulge him with the tiniest quirk of her mouth.

Bruce happily ate his blueberry pancakes over a conversation about movies with Steve (when he was not making waitresses blush with his smile). Tony would on occasion add his two cents, and soon films were the conversation of the entire group.

"We should watch one, tonight, as team bonding." Tony suggested between bites of his omelet.

"What are we doing now then?" Clint asked.

"This is just breakfast, Thor isn't here. We're not a whole team." His expression had "duh" written all over it.

"Do you know he'll be by later?" Natasha this time.

"I have a feeling." Tony added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

After they retuned to the tower Peter spent some time in the workshop helping with new designs for arrows. Tony was particularly interested in applying some of the adhesive principals of his web. Mid afternoon Steve invited him to spar.

"If you're going to be part of the team, or if there is an emergency while you're here, I want to see what you can do." He explained as he wrapped his hands. Peter was apprehensive, sure he wasn't really a "normal kid" but Steve was built to fight. It turns out what Steve had on him in strength and training Peter had in speed and flexibility. He could more than easily dodge what Steve threw at him, and once or twice wiggled out of his grasp. If he was truly caught however he had little chance of getting away. Steve would give him pointers here and there, teach him some new maneuvers, and all but glow with pride when Peter picked them up. Soon Peter was breathing heavy and sweat was beginning to soak through his shirt. Steve still looked fresh as a daisy.

"Not bad Peter, you might be more flexible than Natasha."

"Oh I doubt that." Peter was not sure how long Clint had been watching them, but he was leaning against the doorframe with a wolfish grin. "You wouldn't fight me kid, but you'd fight Cap? I'm wounded!" He patted his chest above is heart. "I thought we had something special, you were in my bed and everything! But really, that would be an interesting showdown. She'd beat the crap out of you; maybe it should just be Twister instead. I bet Tony has a board somewhere."

"Twister?"

"Oh yeah. It's a game, with a plastic mat, with colored circles, and - "

"Spy Kid, Old Glory, hit the showers. Mungojerry go round up Rumpleteazer, movie's on in 20!" Tony interrupted before Peter could finish explaining it.

"Ay Ay Mr. Rum Tum Tugger sir!" Clint gave an exaggerated salute. Steve looked to Peter for clarification, but Peter was just as confused. "Andrew Lloyd Webber? C'mon! Steve you get a pass I guess, but Peter, no excuse! Culture people!" He called as he bounded up the stairs after Tony to fetch is other half.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ah! You must be Peter, the one they call the Spider Man? Are you related to the lady Natasha? I am told the Black Window is a kind of spider. One that eats her mate when they are finished. Although I have never seen her eat a kill, I am aware she does not consume those she is intimate with." Thor had nearly lifted him off the ground with his greeting.

"Ah, no I'm not related. It's just a coincidence."

"Good, I am also glad to see you do not have more arms than the average Midgardian. I am not too fond of that idea. Spiders do not please me." The demigod scrunched his face in playful displeasure.

"Yeah that would be weird."

"Okay kiddies, tonight's entertainment has already been argued over, and Singin' in the Rain came out on top. Not that I'm opposed to the film I just don't know how Thor will react to musicals. This place is strange enough as it is without him singing everything."

Peter watched everybody get comfortable. Tony sat on one end of the couch with his arm around the back of the couch and behind Steve. Bruce was on the other end of the couch slouched comfortably into the cushion. Clint was sitting on the floor between the two leaning mostly against Bruce's legs. Natasha stood for a moment trying to decide where to sit. Steve smiled and scooted closer to Tony and patted he space next to him. She settled happily between Bruce and Steve, Clint shifted to lean against both Bruce and Natasha.

They were doing it again, the room was huge, and there were several other pieces of furniture nobody was using. They were still all crowded onto one couch going out of their way to be as close to one another as they could.

"Touching is good between warriors, it builds trust and strengthens bonds." Peter was sure he hadn't said any of his thoughts out loud but Thor answered them anyway. He had decided to sit against Tony.

"So get over here and bond with us newbie." Tony insisted. Peter had barely sat on the floor in front of Steve before Thor had his arm around his shoulders.

"Is this not better?" He asked pulling Peter in towards him for a swift and crushing hug before letting him upright again.

"Yeah it's nice." He really did like everyone so far, it was just the group dynamic was going to take a little getting used to.

The film was better than Peter remembered it, or maybe it was the crowd's reactions. Thor was transfixed, and Clint hummed along with everything and smiled when Natasha reached down to ruffle his hair during "Make 'em Laugh." Tony watched Steve for most of the film. The latter was obviously delighted and laughed louder than anybody. Towards the end Natasha was dozing lightly against Bruce and Clint had shifted closer to Peter.

"Gene Kelly, there was a man with class." Tony stretched when the film had finished.

"I still prefer Astaire." Clint argued through a yawn. "Kelly was a bit of an asshole."

"C'mon Red, up you go." Bruce was waking Natasha who was promptly swept up by Clint.

"You are my lucky star..." he sang and tried to get her to dance a little. She laughed but refused to move.

"A great many things could be made more bearable by singing." Thor stated and Steve agreed. They milled around for a little longer before deciding not to watch a second one. Eventually they all went off to bed leaving Peter alone with Tony.

"You settling in here okay? I know we're a lot to handle."

"Yeah, it's nice actually."

"You let me know if you need anything okay. Something for the lab, a pet, but something small, and clean like a fish or turtle. If you need a hug or whatever you can try Thor." Tony paused for a little while. "Yeah, he's right. God, you should have seen Natasha right after the whole ordeal. She would not go anywhere near Bruce. Now she's like a cat, but one of those affectionate ones. It takes a little time." He sighed.

"Goodnight Poindexter," and ruffled his hair before heading to bed himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"JARVIS? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything within my limits."

"Can you record anytime Tony calls someone a nickname?"

"That's very often. It seems to be his favorite way of displaying affection. For how long a duration?"

"That makes sense. For the rest of the week, I think."

"Certainly."

_**(**__Since Renner has a pretty nice singing voice [you can find it on youtube] it had made sense to me that if given the chance Clint would have wanted to be an actor.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A short chapter this time, but a big change for the tower!**

"Peter!" Thor greeted him at breakfast with a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Today I am off to do one of my favorite things in all the realms. Would you care to accompany me?" Peter knew the phrase curiosity killed the cat all too well, but if Thor was talking about something here on earth, how frightening could it be? "The good Captain is joining me as well." That was much more reassuring. If Steve was okay with whatever it was, it really couldn't be that bad.

Peter did not expect in any way shape or form to end up at the animal shelter.

"Phil the Son of Coul had suggested ways to become familiar with Midgard, visit an animal shelter was on the list. I had expected something different from its title, but I discovered it was a wonderful place to visit." The woman behind the counter was thrilled to see Thor; apparently he was a big hit with the staff as well as the animals.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Odinson. Buster and Moose have been adopted since you where here last, but I have someone else I think you would love to meet." The plump little old lady lead Thor, Peter, and Steve back to the rooms with the animals. "I see you brought one more this time. Wonderful. You two can show him around." She lead them down a series of hallways past small rooms with one or two dogs in them, and stopped in front of a room with an old wolf hound.

"This is Freya, she was brought in two days ago. She's been shy with everyone here." The name had caught Thor's attention. "Here is the card key to get in. Just return it to the desk when you're done." She gave them a wide smile and made her way back to the front desk.

"Freya! You are named for a good woman. You are indeed most beautiful. Although she would not appreciate being likened to a dog." Thor knelt down to talk to the dog, she approached him slowly, tail between her legs.

"He's really good with them. I'm not really surprised, well I was at first." Steve leaned over to Peter in the doorway. "Thor can I have the key? I'm going to see who needs a walk." Thor tucked the key in Freya's mouth and sent her over to Steve.

"Atta girl." Steve patted her on the head and took the key. "I'll bring it back on my way outside."

Steve disappeared down another hallway. Peter decided to go down another. Three rooms down he could not help but laugh at the small dog in the room. It was short and stout with a snub nose and large bat-like ears. It smiled and pressed its nose to the glass when Peter got closer. It would have been wagging its tail if it had one.

"Huh, French Bulldog." He flipped the pages on the chart next to the door. He took a picture of the little dog and texted it to Tony with the caption "Clint?"

"Okay, I have seen plenty of dogs, a lot of mutts and Shepherds really but never one like this." Steve had returned with another short-legged tailless dog.

"Oh Corgis I love those." Peter bent down to scratch its ears.

"Cute, but she wouldn't have gotten far in the trenches. I'm going to take April here for a walk, here's the key if you want to open any of the doors."

Peter wandered down the hallways, through dogs and on into cats. He wasn't much of a cat person to be honest, he just wanted to explore. Way in the back were a few cages of parakeets, a turtle a couple of rabbits, and a cage of rats. He tapped the side of the tank and the black brown and white lump in the corner moved. Peter reached in and took out a large black and white rat. He was no stranger to the rodents having worked with them in labs.

"Sorry I cut up some of your buddies...for science. It was nothing personal." He tapped it gently on the nose before letting it sit on his shoulder. He figured the animals in the back got less attention than the dogs and cats. "Time to live dangerously my friend. Onward into no-rats-land." He started back through the cages of cats. Peter looked at more of the cats this time. Longhair, short hair, tabby, most of them asleep.

"There's the enemy!" he said as the reached a particularly vigilant looking cat. "Be brave soldier!" The rat wasn't interested, or afraid. It climbed across the back of his neck to sit on his other shoulder. "Yeah, I'm talking to you like you care." It nibbled at the seam at his shoulder.

He caught up with Steve bringing the corgi back from her walk.

"Peter, where did you find that?" He was carrying the small dog; no doubt it wore itself out trying to keep up with his stride.

"In the back, there are birds and stuff." He shrugged.

"Was it eating the bird food?"

"No, it was in a tank with a few others." Peter followed Steve as he took April back to her room.

"Like as pets? Who would want a rat?"

"I dunno. People in apartments or something."

"I'd rather have houseplants." Steve put the corgi back into her room and shut the door behind him. "You go put that thing back and I'll find Thor."

Peter walked to the back of the space again and put the rat back in the tank with the others. He could hear Thor and Steve just as he got past the cats.

"Thor I don't think Tony would like that idea, don't you think we have enough chaos around the tower as it is?"

"She hasn't made a single noise and has followed every command. Would it not be nice to have a team pet? It would please Bruce to have the title no longer belong to the Hulk." Thor was holding the giant dog and looking pleadingly at Steve. "Could we just not tell Tony?"

"That's not going to work Thor and you know it."

"We can claim we have never seen her before?"

"You really want to try and sneak *that* into Stark Tower? Be my guest."

"I knew you would agree!" Thor put the dog back down to give Steve a hug.

"No Thor that was an expression, we can't bring a dog home." He tired desperately to backpedal.

"I think you're a little too late." Peter interjected trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Peter, if Tony asks, I did try to talk him out of it."

"Of course." He patted Steve on the shoulder before going to catch up with Thor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What is that?"

They barely made it into the living quarters.

"It is a dog I have never seen before in my life." Thor was arguably the worst liar in the world.

"You're holding the end of the leash." Bruce took off his glasses.

"I am." Thor looked everywhere but at the dog. Then he caught Peter's eye, who raised his hands and took a step back towards Steve. The latter stood with his arms crossed looking even less amused than Bruce.

"You can't just bring a dog home. Tony isn't going to be very happy."

"Bruce my friend. It is good to have a sturdy hound for company. She has not made a noise for as long as I have known her. The tower is big enough to house even a bilgesnipe."

"Steve?" Bruce tried again.

"I swear I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he gets." Thor had picked up the dog again, this time to bring her over to where Bruce was sitting.

"Tony does not even have to know she is here." He set her down next to Bruce and she wagged her tail slightly.

"If it helps she's spayed and had all her shots?" Peter tried to be helpful.

"This is all on you guys, _when_ Tony finds out, not _if_." The trio earned as stern a glare as Dr. Banner could muster. The dog sat down and whined softly and looked upward slightly at the man in the armchair. He sighed. "What's its name?"

"Freya."

"Of course it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh I'm so sorry guys, this is on the late side. I just started a new job and have had to figure all of that stuff out. I've already started on the next chapter though and it should be longer than this little thing here. Thanks for your patience! 3**

"What is that?"

"It's a dog. She's a wolfhound."

"Yeah, I know what it *is* but why is it here?" Peter was the one unlucky enough to get caught with the dog.

"Um, well, Thor likes to volunteer at the shelter and Steve tried to talk him out of it, but, you can see how that went." Peter gestured leash in hand, he had just brought her back from a walk.

"When I had said I was taking in strays I did not literally mean taking in strays. This place is not meant to house animals. Actual animals. You couldn't have even brought home the little one you took a picture of. It had to be the only horse they had. Can you take it back?"

"You can't just take a dog back to the shelter, that's cruel. Besides everybody else here likes her." He wasn't really lying, four of the eight tower mates liked her and besides Tony the other three hadn't met her yet.

"You sure Peter? Everybody?" Tony raised his eyebrows. Peter knew exactly which house member Tony was referring to. "Okay, tell you what if you can prove to me everybody likes her she can stay. But you have to be able to prove it."

"What about Thor? Technically she's his dog?"

"Well I'm not responsible for him the same way I'm responsible for you, what if she gets rabies or mange or something. Fury will kill me if I send you back foaming at the mouth."

"Alright, fine. I'll make sure she is endeared to everybody in the tower." Peter called over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, and Pepper won't count, she loves dogs. Have fun convincing Natasha!" Tony teased as the doors closed on boy and dog. Peter could have guessed Clint was a dog person, but neither he nor Tony would have pegged Natasha for one. Peter had taken Freya down to the gym level, he was sure he would find the pair of them there, and he did. Clint had been down on his knees with her face in his hands almost as soon as he noticed them.

"You're a big puppy aren't you, yes you are." Clint cooed to the dog and pressed his forehead to hers. Natasha's face lit up as she watched her partner baby talk to their new pet.

They were a strange pair, Peter thought. Clint was all smiles and physical contact and an air of a relaxed sort of mischief. He was a bit of a chatterbox and frequently sung show tunes around the tower. Natasha was much quieter. She wasn't unexpressive by any means; Peter had just learned to watch her facial expressions and posture versus relying on her to say something. Not that she could get any words in edgewise when Clint was around.

"Oh good you guys like her. Tony said she could stay as long as everyone agreed."

"Of course she can stay. Especially if it will bother Stark. She smiled as she scratched behind the dog's ear.

At first Tony didn't believe him when he said Natasha liked the dog, but was forced to concede when he came into the living room to find Clint playing Hitman and Natasha leaning against him with the dog and novel in her lap.

Eventually Freya grew on him, not that Tony would admit it, and he only pretended not to be impressed when Steve taught her to "go find" any other Avenger he asked by the end of the second day.

"Do we really need another oversized misfit around here? I mean first the kid, now a dog, really what's happening here?" Tony muttered halfheartedly, as he manipulated a set of delicate wires.

"C'mon Tony, she gives everybody something else to do, you do remember what happened the last time we got restless." Bruce looked at him over the tops of his glasses.

"Okay for the record taking a surprise field trip a strip club was a hilarious idea" Tony straightened up and waived a tiny pair of forceps in his lab partner's direction. "How was I supposed to know Natasha would start a fight?"

"Tony, she said and I quote "not this place, it's full of amateurs" as soon as we got out of the car!"

"I just thought she was mad Clint made her come along!"

Bruce just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"A memo please, JARVIS."

"Yes Mr. Parker."

Pepper was so excited to see the dog, apparently she had been bugging Tony for one for a while. She said something like "and now the family is complete", and then Tony refused to talk to her for a little while. Dunno what that was about. Anyway, looks like nothing is planned for tomorrow, it's almost eerie how quiet everything has been. No emergencies, no aliens or monsters, nothing. It's like the universe is just saving it up. Aw now I jinxed it. Maybe I'll go back to working on the cartridges, or I can see if Dr. B needs anything else done. So much to do, but nothing to do. You know what I mean?

"Not really sir."

"No you wouldn't would you. That's all for now JARVIS thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everybody for your patience! I've made headway with the novel (the first 25 pages are available to read online, it's a work in progress, but it's going well.) The next chapter will be a big one, and I have some other surprises planned, so I have no idea how much longer it's going to be… also be prepared for some mythology gags in this chapter.**

Peter woke up earlier than normal the next morning. He tossed and turned, but just couldn't get comfortable again. He decided to go down to the living room instead. Steve was already there sitting on the floor in front of the large couch. As Peter entered the room he could see there was a sketchbook in his lap. He also discovered Natasha asleep on the couch curled around Steve's shoulders like she had been watching him draw.

"Good Morning Peter." Steve greeted him. "You're up early."

"I gave up trying to get back to sleep, and decided to come down here instead."

"You can always nap." he tipped his head in Natasha's direction.

"Already?"

"She doesn't sleep so well at night. She prefers if there is someone else around who is awake." He reached behind him and tucked a red curl behind her ear. " I really don't blame her. It will be a while before anyone else is up. You can join us if you'd like." With that Peter leaned further against the arm of the couch to watch Steve draw.

"If, uh, you don't mind."

"Not at all. Clint and I are playing a game. One of us begins a drawing and leaves the book out for the other one to finish it. Do you want to see?"

"I didn't know Clint could draw." Peter said as he accepted the book.

"Neither did I, until I left my book out one day and came back to find he had filled in the background behind one of my sketches. Since then we've just gone back and forth." Steve held the book out open to the drawing he had been working on. Clint had drawn Tony in his armor lifting off. Steve was adding a man looking up at him, and a workshop around them both. "His dad..." Steve motioned to the half finished sketch with a heavy expression.

Peter leafed through the book. Clint was not as polished as Steve; his drawings were heavily stylized, almost comic book like, and in an array of different mediums. It looked like he had used whatever he had on him at the time, pen, pencil, a few were in colored pencils, and one was even in crayon.

Steve seemed to like to draw people or places he knew while Clint's subjects were a little more abstract. Peter noticed the same woman appeared in several drawings. The first was a close up of her in profile looking at something in the distance. Clint had filled it in with hot air balloons and little people on the ground below. The second Steve had drawn her mid-page laughing over her shoulder at something. Clint had filled in a dance hall around her and went over Steve's lines to give her a flowing blue dress. He had even added a thinly disguised Steve going to catch up with her.

"That one is my favorite." Steve added shyly. "I think he might have caught on." The corner of his mouth quirked into a rueful smile.

"These are really great."

Steve gave him a look.

"I'm serious. We should put these up somewhere."

"What on the refrigerator? I don't think Tony would-"

"Excuse me Captain Rodgers, Dr. Banner has arrived in the kitchen if you had been intending to eat breakfast with him." The sleek British voice of the AI cut him off.

"Uh, thanks. You can go if you want I'll wake Natasha."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Morning Peter."

"Good morning Dr. B."

"What have we got planned for the day?" Peter popped a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"Well at this point I'm not setting anything in stone, I'm anticipating an interruption any time now." Bruce was actually smirking.

"Good morning Dr." Steve and Natasha arrived before Peter could ask him what he meant. Steve went to the coffee maker and Natasha took a moment to ruffle Bruce's hair. "Does anyone want eggs? I'll make a batch?" Steve was already hunting down the large frying pan.

"Good morning super-family what's cookin'? Hey big guy." Clint breezed in and feigned a few gentle punches to Steve's arm. "Bruce, old pal." He mimed shooting an arrow like anyone else would mime a quick draw. "The Lady Dulcinea." He came to rest behind Natasha, and rubbed her shoulders. "You too kiddo." He gave Peter a wink.

"You sound guilty." Natasha's eyes were closed, and she was relaxed against his touch but her voice was sharp and inquisitive.

"Me? No! I'm just in a good mood this morning. Right Bruce?" The man on the spot fumbled for a response. Clint just wrinkled his nose in a silly grin.

"Good morning friends! We had another night of glorious peace!" Thor arrived in nothing but boxers, Freya at his heels. "I never thought there would come a day when quiet was more welcome than the sounds of battle."

"You're telling me. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting old." Clint agreed with him. Steve chuckled from his position at the stove. Freya put her head in Bruce's lap and he played with her ears. Thor was offering everyone orange juice from the carton he found in the fridge.

"BRUCE! CLINT!" The peace and quiet was short lived. Tony stormed into the kitchen absolutely dripping glitter. Clint took one look at him and doubled over in laughter.

"Keep laughing bird brain, I'm going to toss you off the tower and replace you with a life model decoy that only says Tony Stark is the greatest thing since sliced bread and I want to have his children."

At this Bruce nearly snorted OJ out his nose.

"Not so fast Doctor. I have yet to come up with a punishment befitting betraying your bestest friend by letting lesser mortals into your lab to fill your turbines with glitter."

"You didn't, did you?" Steve was trying hard to keep a serious expression. Natasha was outright laughing at Tony who was pacing back and forth leaving a sparkling trail in his wake.

"Maybe." Bruce had composed a well-worn poker face and shrugged oh-so-innocently at Tony. Clint on the other hand was now in Natasha's lap both of them still giggling.

Peter and Thor exchanged a look. Thor was grinning, but he had a feeling the actual prank was lost on him. Peter was trying hard not to loose it the last thing he wanted was for Tony to be mad at him. He thought he had it under control until Pepper came in the room.

"Oh so that's where it's coming from. That's a good look for you." Now absolutely everyone was laughing.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny. I am covered in glitter. Half my lab is covered in glitter, so by extension my whole lab is covered in glitter, meaning it is only a matter of time before MY WHOLE TOWER IS COVERED IN GLITTER!"

"Don't you have machines or something for that?" Steve asked trying to catch his breath.

"Why would I risk exposing them to this contaminant? No no, they're going to clean it up." He pointed at the perpetrators.

"Oh c'mon do you know how hard it is to get glitter out of stuff?" Clint wasn't laughing now, Natasha might have been laughing harder.

"It's only fair." Bruce shrugged.

"You're damn right it is."

"Um, I'll help but can it be after breakfast? The eggs are done."

"Yes, Steve. Since you asked so nicely. Besides they're going to need to build up their strength, getting glitter out of all those gears is going to be a labor of Hercules."

"I have met him. He is a braggart! His labors were not as bad as he tells them to be. Although he is a most excellent drinking companion. But do not make bets with Sekhmet, she is not a gracious looser." Thor added.

"Is he real?" Tony had to ask Pepper.

"No, Sekhmet is a woman, that is not a mistake I will make a second time."

Tony gaped for a moment.

"Okay then, Steve, how about them eggs?" They had breakfast in an amicable silence. Clint only giggling when Tony moved to fast and dislodged more glitter.

"I'm going to be not in my lab until all the glitter is gone, so don't look for me there." Tony said as he finished. "Maybe I'll head down to the industrial shower in the garage. See if I can't get the herpes of craft supplies out of my orifices. Then you know, work on some stuff. And you guys better do a good job; the honoraries are coming over tomorrow night. So I want this place spotless." He clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"Bestest friend?"

Tony just smiled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thor decided to take Freya for a walk to stay out of the way, Natasha went with him and she made Peter tag along._ I'm not going to eat you, let's go._

Three of them and dog walked to a park near the tower. Thor wanted to play fetch, Freya did not. Peter and Natasha sat back in the grass and watched Thor try and pursued the dog to go after the large stick he found. Instead she trotted over laid down next to Natasha and fell asleep. Thor followed suit and after he was snoring quietly Natasha decided to get an ice cream cone.

"Steve thinks you should meet the Other Guy." She said.

"Who?"

"The Hulk, Steve thinks you should meet him."

"What? Wait."

"He says if you are going to be around the tower for much longer the likelihood of some kind of situation happening is pretty high. He thinks it would be better for him to get used to you in a controlled situation instead of having some kind of miscommunication in the field."

"Oh, but won't that be dangerous, not to mention unfair to Dr. Banner?"

"Bruce agrees with him, and really he's in a lot better control than people think." She was quiet for a minute or so, concentrating on her cone. "He had a girlfriend, or close to a girlfriend. Her name was Betty. Just after the accident, she was the only one who wasn't afraid. She just walked right up to him in the worst of it." This time her pause was for Peter to take it in. "The first time he met Tony, Stark pushed all his buttons. To the rest of us it looked like he was asking to be flattened, but in the end he came back and saved his ass. Tony was the only one of us to trust him completely from the beginning. It took the rest of us way too long to realize all it took was for Bruce to be safe and wanted. Once we trusted him and he trusted us the Other Guy liked us too. Tony is still his favorite though." She gave him and enigmatic smile. "Tomorrow afternoon if you're up for it, then Stark is calling movie night. We're having company." Natasha wouldn't tell him any more than that, but he figured it was going to be one interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody for you patience, and all the favorites and alerts. If you've just tuned in, I will be finishing the Fic in its entirety, it just may take me a little while, so don't worry.**

**In this chapter (I made it a long one) expect more gratuitous mythology references, my attempt at unifying the Hulk films, cavity inducing team bonding, a fix-it for your pheels, and a tiny comment that will send Tony into mad scientist mode (and it's probably not the one you think)**

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"Ah, never mind."

Peter told himself he was not going to get anxious. The Other Guy was just a part of Dr. Banner, and he liked Dr. Banner, he trusted Dr. Banner completely, but here was still a small part of him that was afraid as he made his way down to the gym; his suit on under his other clothing.

"Bring the suit kid, it will help him to see you both ways." Tony had said to him the night before. He pushed the button and waited a moment for the elevator

"Hello Peter!" Thor was already on his way down. "Today is a fine morning for sparring is it not? I never expected to find Ulfheônar in Midgard, imagine my surprise!"

"Yeah?"

Turns out he and Thor were the last to arrive. Clint and Natasha seemed to be trying to teach Steve how to dance while Bruce and Tony watched from a bench nearby, Bruce in only a pair of boxers.

"Ah ha, now we can get this party started." Tony clapped his hands when he spotted them. "There really isn't much to tell you before hand kid. Just no sudden movements until he gets used to you. Got it?" He continued for Bruce who had moved to the floor in the open sparring area. He sat on the floor cross-legged and closed his eyes. Peter watched as Bruce's skin bubbled and warped, his body reforming into something new. Once the change was complete the Hulk stood and stretched.

"Hey big guy. Good to see you again. We didn't get a chance to talk much last time, seeing as there was that whole dragon thing going on." Tony wasted no time in engaging the figure before him. "Got everybody else down here in case you wanted to say hi." The Hulk took Tony in for a moment giving him a wide grin before making a B-line for Thor. "Of course, fine, I see how it is." He called as his fellow Avenger was lifted off the ground in a giant green fist. "He hasn't been out for a while, he'll have to blow off some steam first I guess."

Peter watched as the Thor and the Hulk roughhoused. Thor belly laughed as he was tossed against the wall, and came back swinging.

"It's incredible. You can really see Bruce in him." Tony was close beside him. "It wasn't that way at first you know. I watched those videos of him the government over and over. I mean, you know, it was fascinating. He was more green, more rage and Bruce was just trapped under it all. Somewhere between then and now him and the Other Guy learned to get along better and you can actually see it in his face. I'm actually worried we're going to be charging into battle one day and look back to find only a slightly minty little Bruce."

"I swear to you Stark if he calls me-."

"Up high Cupid!" The Hulk chuckled; he had moved on from Thor and was delicately placing Clint on top of the tall equipment lockers.

"Yeah buddy, up high." Clint offered a lopsided smile in return before giving Tony a glare.

"C'mere pal, I've got someone for you to meet." Tony waved him over. "This is Peter. He's staying with us for a while." Peter found himself face to face with Bruce's other half, but instead of picking him up, the Other Guy bent down.

"Peter." He was tapped in the chest by a large green finger. "Hulk."

"Nice to meet you."

"You know what else, he's a super hero too. You wanna see?" Tony nodded for him to strip down to his suit. Peter put on his mask as a finishing touch. "This is Spiderman. Now I know spiders are gross, but no smashing this one either, he's on our side."

"Fly?"

"What?"

"Fly?" He repeated. The Other Guy was squinting at him, head tilted to one side.

"Oh, no."

"Fast?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Up high?"

"Most of the time, but I can get there myself." There was a pause, like the Hulk was waiting for something.

"Go then!"

"Oh!" Peter took off. He leapt smoothly to the top of he lockers beside Clint, but he didn't stop there. He crawled the wall up and up a little past one of the exposed girders. He dropped down onto it and waved at the crowd below. From there he

took a moment to check out the space.

There were a series of beams spiraling upwards like a grand staircase with wide spaces in between. It was pretty, but it didn't seem to serve much of a purpose. It would be easy enough to get from one to another, even without the webbing. The beam-to-ground-distance didn't allow for the safest swinging. Then he spotted a ledge like thing way in the corner of the ceiling. Curious, he decided he'd get all the way up there before heading back down. He sprinted down the length of the girder and then leapt easily onto the next. From there he skipped the next two instead he shot a web up to the final beam and shimmied up just for something new.

He was even with the ledge now. From where he was he could see a blanket and a backpack. _What in the world is this doing up here?_ Peter was about to pick it up when he heard something from down below.

"Watch it kid, you don't go nosing around in another man's nest!" He looked down; Clint was on the beam closest to the lockers. He was glad the archer wasn't able to see him roll his eyes.

Peter made an elegant dive-and-roll down to one of the middle girders and then lowered himself down to face level with the Hulk and Natasha who was perched on his shoulder. The Other Guy laughed and gave Peter a gentle push so he swayed a little. Peter rocked back and forth to gain momentum before flipping to the ground.

"Little Spider." He gave his approval.

"Does this mean I can be Big Spider?" Natasha asked.

"No, You're Red."

"Okay Green, can I get down?" he offered her a hand.

"Alright big guy, do you think we could have Bruce again? He's gonna want a nap before movies. Unless you want to come, but we might need a third couch."

Tony was answered with a nod, but before he returned to Bruce he decided to ruffle Steve's hair. Tony was still laughing about it as he helped Bruce into the elevator.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That evening Peter was helping Pepper with the snacks when the commotion started. It began with a ding from the elevator and then a "me first" from what sounded like Clint then a "but" from maybe Steve and then Thor and Tony were laughing.

"Must mean the company is here." Pepper looked just as exited as everybody sounded. He wondered who exactly could get a bunch of super heroes this wound up. Peter really had no idea what to expect, but it certainly was not a man who looked remarkably like his high school principal.

"Phil!" Pepper kissed him on the cheek. "Maria, nice of you to join us this time, make yourself at home. This is Peter by the way, Parker. Peter this is Maria Hill and Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. They're the "Avengers tower approved agents" and apparently the only ones according to Tony." Coulson shook his hand and Maria gave him a nod. "Freya is around here too somewhere." Coulson's eyes widened. "Oh no, don't worry, she's a dog, and actual dog." She corrected quickly.

"Thor brought her home from the shelter, naturally."

After preliminary greetings and arguing about who gets to hug Coulson, and when, and how hard, Pepper shooed them all into the living room.

Coulson decided to sit on the end of the longer couch. Tony sat on the other; they both knew full well people would fill in around them.

"Nope" Clint all but bodily slid him over to sit close between him and the end of the couch, his arm over Coulson's shoulders. Natasha curled up on his other side and Coulson wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You three are disgusting." Tony gave them a smirk. Clint stuck his tongue out in return; Tony was sitting with his arm around Pepper who had her back to him and her legs in Bruce's lap, so he had no room to talk. Thor and Steve had taken the love seat, the demigod laughing at something his friend had said, his hand on Steve's back. Freya had found a spot in front of the coffee table to get comfortable. Maria just looked at Peter, and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah actually they are always like this. 'It builds trust and strengthens bonds.' So I figure if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." he shrugged.

"Thatta boy. C'mere." Clint nudged Coulson over again. The agent smiled indulgently as he moved Natasha too. Clint just about snuggled Peter when he sat down.

"Are you drunk?" Peter laughed

"No, he'd be crying. He is the most melodramatic drunk I've ever encountered. I'm pretty sure he just gets high from too much physical contact. I swear it's like he ODs on Oxytocin. I'm not sure if it's pathetic or adorable." Natasha rolled her eyes but her tone was fond as she adjusted Pepper's feet into her lap.

The seating arrangements were tight, but nobody seemed to mind. Well nobody but Maria who was still trying to take it all in.

"Looks like you're going to need a bigger couch Stark. It's okay Ms. Hill you can sit with us." Ever the gentleman Steve offered the space between him and Thor. Much like everyone else she was not immune to his boyish smile.

"We do not bite, but even if we did I am sure you would be able to defend yourself." Thor added.

"You know, I'm not even sure what we're watching?" Bruce looked to Tony.

"Scent of a Woman, a little AI may or may not have told me it was somebody's favorite. And since we apparently need to remind him how much we enjoy having him alive, we're going to watch it tonight."

Peter had never heard of it, but it turned out to be a wonderful film. Even if it did leave half the room in tears. At some point Steve sniffled, and Thor reached around Maria to rub the back of his neck. Pepper shifted to put her arm around Bruce, Tony slouched halfway in her lap. Natasha didn't fall asleep, but she did curl further into Coulson. Clint was suspiciously quiet the whole film and he sighed heavily and dropped his head to Coulson's shoulder when it was through.

It took them a moment to collect themselves, but the night was young and nobody really wanted to move, so they set up another movie. Pepper suggested a few and waited for the one that made Maria smile. This is how they wound up watching Mama Mia. Pepper had expected Tony to protest but he gave it a "Meryl Streep is fabulous and that little blonde is cute as a button." They had not made it far into the film at all before Steve started to giggle.

"What's so funny Rodgers?" Coulson asked.

"The fiancé looks just like Howard, doesn't he?"

"What? No he doesn't?" Tony perked up.

"He really does Tony, just think of him with facial hair." Pepper was grinning now too.

"That's so weird, I refuse." He crossed his arms in a melodramatic pout.

"So Tony do you sing?" Tony was not amused by Bruce's crooked grin, his sour made it hard for latter to keep a straight face. "Tap dance then?"

"Oh man, can we make an Avengers musical? I totally want to play you."

"No Clint there will be no Avengers the musical, and out of everyone here I think I'd be playing me thank you very much."

"Can I be Natasha?"

"That's fine with me, I'll be you then."

"Pepper no, we are not encouraging this!"

...

"Oh, that guy... he looks just like Selvig!" He tried later to distract them from their Broadway dreams.

"No, I don't think he does." Thor even looked like he was trying to see it.

"I really don't see it. Oh, hey Steve would you do a flashback number with your old routine?" Coulson joined in this round.

"You guys are ridiculous!"

"Tony if it would please you, if we are to reenact our first battle as a team you may play my brother. Although you are not as tall as he, I believe of those present you would do best to represent him." Thor was sincere in his offer.

"Am I flattered or insulted? It's getting harder and harder to tell these days."

...

By the end of the film it was decided Clint would get to be Tony, Natasha and Pepper switched places, and Bruce was Clint. Peter could be Bruce and Steve would be The Other Guy. That left Thor as Steve and Tony was Loki. Maria was laughing so hard Coulson actually looked startled.

"You do laugh. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

"Wait, wait a minute." Bruce interrupted. "Was that a whole musical of ABBA songs?" Everyone but Steve and Thor turned to look at him, Maria just about fell off the couch.

"Bruce you're killing me, really? How did you not know that."

"Hey don't blame me I didn't get out much for a while!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Another memo JARVIS. Just a little one."

"Whenever you are ready Mr. Parker."

"I don't think I've had a day this eventful in a long time. I'm so tired, but ah, Tony talked Coulson and Maria into guest rooms because they wound up staying later than they thought. We were promised something exciting for breakfast, someone said something about French toast, but we were all so giddy tired I don't remember who. Oh man, I can hardly keep my eyes open, and my shirt smells like Clint. Goodnight JARVIS."

"Goodnight Mr. Parker."


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew!**** thank you all again so much for your patience! 3 There will be at least one more large chapter and an epilogue, or two shorter chapters and an epilogue (unless the story gets way far away from me) I ****am**** sorry to say though that Loki will ****not**** be making an appearance (although I have ideas for several more fics from this universe…). And now breakfast and bonding with the Avengers…(with canonical mentions of someone being hearing-impaired)**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Natasha and Bruce had already started breakfast by the time Peter got up.

"You haven't lived until you've had her stuffed French toast." Bruce informed him. Next to Bruce, Natasha was singing something in Russian and mixing something white in a bowl. When she was satisfied with the consistency she set the bowl down and retrieved a thick loaf of bread from a cabinet. Dancing a little as she went.

Peter assessed you would basically have to be some non-sentient thing to not appreciate Natasha. She was like some fem fatale from an old spy movie, beautiful and incredibly dangerous. She could probably kill you dozens of ways with only the things she had out on the counter, but here she was, content and smiling making breakfast in sweatpants no less. Still, he thought if there was a way to go death at the hands of the Black Widow would be something.

"Can you get the eggs when you're done Зайчик?"

"You ever going to tell me what that means?" She shook her head and went back to singing. Peter almost felt as though he was intruding on something, but the feeling didn't last long.

"Oh my God, did I actually get up before Captain Early Bird? Are you actually making that French toast? Am I still on Earth? Quick! Pepper! Go see if there is anything strange on the roof! No wait don't leave me with them!" Tony was unusually chipper. Pepper just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you Tony, but Cap is in the gym with Maria. He tried to help but Natasha shooed him out. Not sure why I'm so special."

"Because your culinary skills are a little more refined than his, and the strawberries take a delicate hand." The assassin gestured at him with the spoon.

"One of these days you are going to have to own up to the fact that you're everyone's favorite Brucie. Seriously." Tony was checking the news on one of his portable tablets.

"There is no way, I mean okay I did think about it for just one second, but..." Clint stopped mid sentence when they entered the room. He switched effortlessly to sign language to continue his conversation with Coulson.

(I did think about it for just one second but, he's like a kid brother, I couldn't if I tried.)

(Natasha?) Coulson tapped the letter "N" upright on his wrist where her Widow's Bite would sit.

(I never asked, and she's never brought it up.) Whatever he had said seemed to satisfy Coulson, he just gave Clint a look and bid everyone good morning. "Do you have an actual newspaper around here Tony or am I going to have to make do?"

"Make do? I am offended sir! Do you know what model this is?" He passed the thin screen to Coulson. "This thing is even Thor-proof now!"

"I have heard my name!" This morning he remembered to wear at least a t-shirt with his boxers this morning. "Son of Coul, it is good to have you in the tower with us this morning. You must stay more often, we are on better behavior when you are present."

"Only better?"

"There is really no help for some of us." He gestured to the floor where Clint had take up residence; the archer was attempting to keep all of Freya in his lap.

"You talkin' 'bout me lightning rod? Cause Freya is a good girl all the time, yesssheis."

"JARVIS can you let Maria and Steve know breakfast will be ready by the time they get up here?"

"Yes Ms. Romanov."

...

"Natasha I can smell it all the way from the elevator it's heavenly, you're one swell dame." Steve was still in his workout clothes; Natasha's French toast must really be worth it Peter thought.

Maria had been laughing at something Steve said, but she closed back up when she saw everyone in the kitchen.

"You're not on the clock Hill, you can relax a little. Nobody here is going to think less of you for smiling." Coulson's tone implied this was not the first time he had tried to get her to lighten up.

"He's right dear, really they're more afraid of you than you should be of them." Pepper added.

(Sounds like what we used to say to him.) Clint signed to Natasha.

"I can see you Clinton, I have found my new lease on life, thank you."

"Just don't follow too closely in his footsteps." Tony warned Maria. "We really don't want anyone else responsible for us getting skewered, or us being responsible for anyone else getting skewered; either way. Are we going to get fed sometime soon? I'm not a patent man you know and it smells so good in here it's like torture."

"Keep your pants on! I know it's hard for you, but now you get to wait until everyone else has theirs." Natasha was setting a plate of stuffed French toast down in front of Maria. At the last plate she purposely took the long way around the table to get to Tony.

"Ohgod, seriously this is like on the list of the top 5 best things I've ever put in my mouth." His comment caused Steve to choke a little.

"I wouldn't have phrased it that way, but he's right, this is delicious." Peter had never had breakfast this good before.

"Thank you." She raised a glass of milk to him in salute. They ate quietly for a little while until Clint decided to continue the conversation he and Coulson were having earlier.

(Coulson asked if we had gotten to Peter yet.) He signed fork in hand, pausing for a moment before deciding on a sign for Peter. He had to spell his name out afterwards to clarify with his partner.

(Isn't he underage? And don't talk with your mouth full.) Natasha scolded.

(I said I wouldn't anyway, but I didn't know about you.)

(He's cute, very flexible, I'm sure there is all kinds of fun to be had, but I'm sure he has a girl.)

"Okay, I only understood about every third word you just said, but I hope you're not talking about doing what I think you're talking about doing." Pepper was glaring at them.

"We were, but we're not." Natasha was as vague as possible.

"Okay good, 'cause that would be pushing it even for the two of you." Pepper looked to Coulson for confirmation. He nodded.

"I didn't know you could sign?" Peter was slightly uneasy with the conversation having seen a familiar motion in the conversation.

"I may have perfect vision, but I can't hear for shit. I read a lotta lips, or I sometimes suck it up and put the aids in." Clint shrugged.

"You really should let Bruce and me make you a better pair. I promise we won't have any other life altering accidents in the process."

Clint shrugged again. Tony looked from him to Natasha, who gently waved him off then leaned in to press a kiss to Clint's cheek. Peter felt bad for bringing up a sore subject. Clint must have noticed the look on his face.

"It's okay kid, I'm just stubborn. After breakfast I'll teach you the signs for everyone so at least you can know who we're talking about."

After clean up the team went their separate ways. Thor talked Maria to taking a walk with him and Freya; Natasha disappeared for a nap (they found her later on a couch in the living room). Bruce retreated to the lab and Pepper to her office. Tony made a big show of "sneaking off to do eccentric billionaire things." Clint and Peter took up residence in the living room on the other couch.

"We'll start with your name..."

...

Signing lesson turned into more Call of Duty, which then became Super Smash Brothers when Steve asked if he could play.

"Coulson, come on, room for one more. If I can do it you can do it!" Steve waved another controller.

"Steve, you button mash that doesn't count!" Peter ribbed him.

"It gets the job done."

This is how Peter came to find himself playing video games with Hawkeye, Captain America and Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. Once he got the hang of it Coulson gave Clint and Peter a run for their money, Steve was happy just to try and keep up.

By lunchtime Maria was back and the pair of agents had to leave. There was another round of hugging, and promises to return soon, and promises for their own guest rooms so they could return more often.

"Ride down with me Peter." Coulson put an arm around his shoulder and lead him into the elevator with him and Maria.

"Clint has really taken to you." He said when the door closed. "He and his own brother, well, that relationship didn't go well. It's nice for him to have sort of a surrogate. So thank you, because happy Clint means happy Natasha too. I don't play favorites, but they were my team before the Avengers were my team. Just watch out if they start talking about picnics." He punctuated his cryptic comment with a pat on the back before the agents exited the elevator.

**Зайчик (ZAY-cheek) is, from what I found, an affectionate diminutive form of bunny or rabbit...Also my friend and I have indeed come up with unofficial signs for each of the Avengers and Peter! (I wish there was some way I could show you guys)**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Second to Last chapter is here! It's getting away from me again so there is a slim chance for an additional chapter (but its real slim). **

**There will be a little epilogue though so stay tuned for that shortly after the final chapter. **

**Thank you all for the watches and faves and kind reviews, sorry I have to add a little danger to the story… **

**(Also Note: I have not seen The new Spider Man yet… yeah, I know… so sorry if facts or characters that appear in this chapter are off I did look it up to get the gist of the plot)**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Parkour."

"What?" Peter looked up.

"Not Parker numbskull, Parkour."

"Oh, yeah, what about it?"

"Steve and I are going for a run, wanna come?" It was late in the evening after Coulson and Maria had left and Clint was antsy. "Just around the city for a bit, maybe to Steve's apartment. I dunno."

"Yeah sure!" Aside from his brief interlude with the Hulk, Peter hadn't gotten much serious exercise since he got to the tower. Not that he was complaining, that meant all was quiet; it was just nice to get out once in a while.

The three of them walked a few blocks in the rapidly darkening city before taking off. They leapt and climbed and vaulted, it was exhilarating. Peter was well able to leave the other two well behind. He paused on a window ledge to wait for them to catch up.

"Guys?" It was taking much longer than he thought. "Here we go." he mumbled as he dropped down to the alley below. He found them one block over in the mouth of another alley. Clint leaning heavily on Steve and both of them were talking to a very familiar blonde.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"Peter! I was almost mauled by a wild animal, what are you doing here?" She gave him a light smack on the arm.

"I was - almost WHAT? Gwen!" He put his arms around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I guess there was something following me, and these two spotted it before, you know, anything bad happened." She shrugged just a little embarrassed.

'I don't mean to be patronizing Miss, but aren't you a little young to be out on your own in a place like this?" Steve shifted his weight to support Clint better.

"Yeah, it's just I didn't want to be inside anymore, I was driving myself crazy I guess I walked farther than I thought." She looked a little more embarrassed now that the situation had sunk in.

"We'll walk you home?" Steve offered.

"No, thanks, um I don't really want to go back. Nobody else is home and it's just too quiet."

"She can come back with us? It's not like there's no space." Peter offered.

"Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be in hiding or something? Why are you running around out here?"

"Gwen you'll have to trust me when I say there is no place safer than where I'm staying." He flashed the other two super heroes a grin. Steve was clearly thinking things over, and apparently not fast enough for Clint.

"Yeah sure kid, we can bring her back for the night. But no funny business hot shot, leave that to the professionals." He winked. Gwen gave Peter a scathing look.

"Clint, Clint Barton." He extended a hand to Gwen. "Sorry you're going to have to come to me."

"Yeah what **did **you do to yourself?" Peter asked as the two shook hands.

"I sprained an ankle leaping down onto the thing." he gestured to the fire escape above them. "Not sure what it was, huge ugly fucker. But I gave it a good whumping."

"Hah, Hawkeye master assassin sprained his ankle leaping from a lousy fire escape?"

"Wait, Hawkeye? Like the Avenger Hawkeye? Ohmygod, oh... you must be Captain America then. Oh wow." Gwen's eyes lit up.

"Here we go." Peter mumbled for the second time that evening.

"Peter how does she -?" Steve trailed off.

"Gentlemen this is Gwen Stacy, daughter of the late Captain Stacy of the NYPD."

'Steve Rodgers, pleased to meet you Miss. I'm sorry for your loss." Steve saluted as best he could.

"Thank you" she breathed. "Peter you didn't tell me you were staying with the Avengers."

"I kind of wasn't allowed to tell you anything."

"Sshhh Peter, let the girl bask." Clint was seriously enjoying the opportunity to tease Peter, swollen ankle or not. "So how we gonna do this?"

...

Needless to say Steve did not appreciate Clint's 'onward noble steed!' after the super soldier offered him a piggyback ride. He did smile when Clint buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled.

"Jeez Steve you always smell so good. Is that a serum thing too?"

Peter was glad he and Gwen were trailing slightly behind the two men so they couldn't see the look she gave him. Peter waved her off, now was not the time or place to try and explain the bizarre relationship web that was the Avengers. Maybe if he were lucky she'd forget about it, he had really come to love them but they were difficult to put into words.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

At the tower Steve put Clint down in the elevator.

"JARVIS? Can you find Dr. Banner please; ask him to meet us on the common floor? Clint is going to need his ankle looked at."

"Yes Captain Rodgers."

"I can wrap my own ankle, I've done it more times than I can even remember."

"I know, but." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"All right pops. I'll be a good boy and let the Dr. patch me up, but I want a sticker when it's done."

Gwen had been unusually quiet the whole time and Peter was beginning to worry. He laced his fingers through hers, and she gave him a tired smile.

"We'll find you a room while Clint's getting fixed," he said softly.

"If I may Mr. Parker, both rooms the Agents stayed in have been remade."

"Oh, thanks JARVIS."

"Okay I've only seen the lobby and the elevator, but already this place is really cool." She was roused a little by the interactions with the AI.

"It only gets better." Clint winked at her. She turned a little pink and looked at the floor. Peter was more than a little surprised by her reaction; he flat out expected it was going to be Steve, but Clint? That was going to be a nightmare.

When the elevator reached their floor Clint hobbled out unassisted. Bruce was waiting for them at the door fingers already on the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up.

"Clint."

"I know, I know Doc." Was all he got out before Steve had him over his shoulder. "This is a first" he laughed. They settled in the living room for Bruce to get a better look at the archer's swollen ankle.

"Yeah, you did a number to it, lemme go get the ACE from the first aid kit."

"Who's your friend Pete?" Bruce asked as he began to work.

"This is Gwen, she's my um..."

"Bruce Banner." He cut off Peter's fumbling for an answer. "I had an 'Um' once, her name was Betty. It's nice to meet you. We should make that stick, 'Um'."

Clint wiggled his toes and hissed. "Cut it out." Bruce scolded. "Steve would you make sure he doesn't loose his foot on the way to his room."

"You got it."

"Oh, Natasha is down on the cot in the lab. Want me to send her up?"

"Nah, you don't have to wake her." Clint replied as Steve helped him to his feet.

...

"I guess I'd just feel better if you stayed in my room. You'll be too far away in the guest suites." Gwen just looked at him. "I'll be on the couch on the common floor, it's nice I promise I'll be fine. I've already slept there once."

"Are you sure? I can -"

"I'm sure it's okay, you stay here. Pick out a shirt to sleep in; you can even shower if you want. I'll see you in the morning okay." He kissed her forehead.

"Alright." She pulled him in for an actual kiss. "Goodnight." Then she may have stolen two or three more before a yawn interrupted them and they parted ways for the night.

...

It was about 4AM when the alarm siren went off.

The tower roared into life. Tony was the first one dashing for his suit; he was probably still awake after all. Peter was on his heels to the armory.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor followed shortly; Bruce appeared a moment after them.

"Dog things, rat things? The cops aren't sure but there are a lot of them, like a whole army's worth apparently. Suit up and head towards Central Park. Peter you stay here." Stark had not even given him a chance to speak.

"Right. We'll hit ground and come up with a plan." The change in Steve's stance was incredible. If Peter had met him as Captain America he probably would have been more than a little intimidated.

"Who is getting a lift?" Tony asked.

"Take Clint, you can station him somewhere right away. Banner, Agent Romanov and I will take the jet. Thor, you know where you're going?"

"I'll follow Iron Man."

"Oh good the Jet." Bruce was the only one not gearing up or checking any weapons.

"Come Dr. Banner, it could be much worse. It could be like that time Clint took us 'joyriding'." Thor still wore a smile and that put Bruce more at ease. It took them mere minutes to be ready for a fight.

"Peter, stay here." Tony repeated before he cozied up to Clint -who had just put on his sunglasses- and took off. He was not about to sit around and wait for them to come back, so when the jet was out of sight he suited up.

...

Meanwhile four floors below Pepper lay awake. She hated the alarm more than any of them she was sure. Not for the noise, not for it's sudden and unwelcome disruption of whatever it was they were doing. She hated it because it put them all in danger. Not that they weren't good at finding it on their own, but the alarm meant something that needed all of them and something bad enough to need The Avengers was something pretty awful. Freya howled in the quiet, presumably as shaken as she was and JARVIS was right behind.

"Ms. Potts, I would like to inform you Ms. Stacy is on the common floor and looking quite alarmed."

"Oh shit, thank you JARVIS. Could you let Freya out and to the elevator? Have her meet us there." She pulled a pair of sweatpants on and headed to the elevator. Freya was waiting. "It's okay girl, nobody warned you about that did they. Let's go find another friend."

Gwen was on the couch, Peter's pillow in her lap.

"Hi, Gwen Stacy? I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's handler? Girlfriend? It's the same thing really. Are you alright?" Pepper asked gently.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that." Freya noted her discomfort (as dogs do) and rested her head beside her in support.

"You never really get used to it." Pepper sat on the couch beside her. "Would you like anything while you're up?"

"No I'm okay. I don't think I can get back to sleep though. I sort of hoped to find him still here." She added after a pause and pulled a loose thread on the pillowcase.

"Mister Stark told him explicitly to stay put twice." JARVIS offered. Gwen sighed in frustration and defeat and rolled her eyes. Pepper liked her already. She knew what it was like to be a teenage girl, and she knew what it was like to be the girlfriend of a super hero. Combined they had to be a nightmare.

"I have Carmel Sutra and Pride and Prejudice?" Gwen smiled at the offer.

...

"So what does all this formal city saving stuff entail? I mean before Peter was always 'I'll go charging into places I don't' belong and trouble comes to me'." She asked after they were settled again.

"Sounds like another scientist under this roof, at least I know Tony won't be too bad an example now." Pepper laughed. "Well, alarm goes off, they suit up, go wherever they need to. Then they kick some ass, Tony does something dumb somewhere in there, and when they're done they debrief. They'll come back here afterwards, usually there is food, lots of it. I've started to think S.H.I.E.L.D lets them stay in the tower because Tony is the only one that can afford to feed them all. After that there is something few people ever witness that almost makes all of that worth it. I'll let you see that for yourself though.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**(Sorry for the strange ending spot… it's a natural stopping point before the upcoming action! Consider this chapter 8 part 1)**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**I am SO SORRY this took SO LONG, I really am :\ But this is the last chapter. A tiny little epilogue will follow soon. I **_**do**_** have plans for other fics in the Misfit Toys universe, and I will be putting the fic in it's entirety on the other major fanfiction site, with photos of the Avengers signs included! (That info will be included with the epilogue)**

The Avengers had set up in Central park, with Clint on a nearby balcony. The police had been as accurate in their description of the creatures as they could. They were something between a dog and a rat and they ranged in size from housecat to roughly the size of a bear. They all looked hastily put together, some of them more rat than dog, others you could have mistaken for just a stray. There were probably a hundred and fifty of them but it was hard to get even a rough count.

There was one that far surpassed the others in size, they had dubbed it "the queen" it was the size of a rhino and it was angry. Steve was quick to form a plan for control.

"Iron Man, you work on keeping those things as close to the park as possible. Lead them back here or past Hawkeye. Thor see if you can manage the bigger ones or at least keep them from ganging up on anyone. Widow you stay ground level with me and the remaining police units. They don't look like they can climb well, so get above them if you need to. Dr. Banner?" He was met with a grunt. "Oh, Hulk, see that big one? We need you to take it out. But try not to use cars this time okay?" he nodded, and they were off.

Peter arrived minutes later. The fighting wasn't hard to spot if you were up above it all.

"Go home kid." Clint said before Peter even dropped down next to him.

'What's that Hawkeye?" Tony was over the comm.

"Parker's here. I don't think he can hear the rest of you either. Unless you snuck a comm. in his suit." He kept his eyes locked on the beasts below taking out the mid sized ones whenever he had a shot. Tony was beside them in moments.

"Peter."

"I know, I know, but come on, I CAN help."

"Let him Tony." Steve cut in. "He can help you keep them contained. We'll deal with it afterwards."

"Cap says you can stay. Help me keep these things as close to the team as you can. They don't jump well and only some of them can climb, you'll need to stay lower to the ground. I want one of these things alive, just a small one if you can do it. And it's on my head if you get hurt so leave the stupid shit to me. Got it? Now go."

Peter took off after Tony. He learned after webbing two or three in the face blinding them was incredibly effective. He could easily leap down and finish them off while they stumbled around. He made his way back over to the heart of the fighting.

"Aim for the eyes!" He shouted, "Blind them!"

"Hear that team?" Steve was relaying information.

"I'm on it! I'd advise against looking directly at me for a while." Tony called.

"You gonna blind 'em with your ego Stark."

"Nice one Nat, alright everybody things are gonna get loud." Clint followed up with a flash bang arrow stunning a group of them who were closing in on the cops. Peter had to hand it to them New York City really did have some of the finest, they were willing to stay and alongside their neighborhood super heroes. Super heroes who were more often than not as unpredictable as the things they were fighting against.

"Hey you teenage mutant sewer reject." Tony turned on the one that was chasing him flashing the repulsors in his hands, it ran into a nearby dumpster in it's confusion. He landed next to Cap and they tried to reflect the light off his shield, it didn't work as well as they'd hoped. Instead they focused on stunning and dispatching. If a swarm of them gathered Clint would break it up with another round of flash bang arrows.

Thor had very effectively taken out the larger sized things and was having some trouble with the much smaller ones. He was almost too large to be practical; it looked to Peter, almost like a game of whack-a-mole.

The Queen was still facing off against the Hulk; they circled one another trying to intimidate their opponent. When neither backed down they charged one another with a noise loud enough to cause many of the remaining creatures to pause.

"I got this" Peter called before anyone else could stop him. He headed towards the fighting pair. His timing was terrible the Hulk had just gotten a tight enough grip on the queen to be able to throw her. He had to scramble up a nearby tree to not get crushed. This did provide a better opportunity for his plan to work that is if she decided to charge the Hulk again, and she did.

Peter dropped down in between the two of them and aimed right for her face. Bulls eye, but despite her sudden blindness she had gained too much momentum to stop. Before she could crush him he was suddenly and violently tackled out of the way.

"Peter that was highly foolish!" Thor scolded as he picked him up off the ground. "You cannot come between foes such as these in battle." He gestured to the Hulk who was finishing off the Queen after having stopped her charge with a jaw- crushing uppercut.

Thor's reprimand was the least of them, not that Peter was surprised.

Tony and Steve started bickering the moment the reporters arrived and clean up began, and stopped when Fury made his appearance. (Later the men admitted it helped with publicity.)

"Parker, what was that? You were not cleared to respond..." Peter had the utmost respect for Fury but his adrenaline was wearing thin and he was jittery. The rest of the team looked just as tired or in Dr. Banner's case more so. After he was officially yelled at by S.H.I.E.L.D, he braced himself for the worst one. Waiting for the clearance to go home was murder.

"Damn it Pete! You can't pull stunts like that!" Tony was in on him the moment they got back to the tower. "You're young, you actually have a life head of you. Sure we throw ourselves in front of the train, but we're set in our self-destructive ways! And now Fury thinks I'm an idiot again because I couldn't keep you safe. What if Thor wasn't around and none of us were close enough? You could have been pancaked by that ROUS!" Peter thought Tony might have been over reacting, but he knew better than to open his mouth.

"He's right Peter, I never expected you would be the reckless type." Steve's large hand came to rest on his shoulder. "We all know you can handle yourself, we just don't want you to have to. Do you understand?" He nodded. There was a supremely awkward moment where none of them were sure how to end the discussion.

"I can't help it Peter, I automatically fall in some kind love with anyone who spends more than three nights in the tower. I wasn't hugged enough as a kid or something so now I take it out on people who tolerate me for more than 72 hours. Sure they might stay a day of practicality and two to be polite, but that third day might mean somewhere down in there they might like me, us, this weird unit... team thing we've become now. And we can't afford to loose friends. We're just misfit toys kid, and I don't want anyone broken on top of that." Tony's outburst seemed to surprise even him. "Ah, I kind of feel the need to hug you now. We can wait till it passes if you want? Nope, nope can't." Tony nudged Steve out of the way to wrap his arms around Peter. "I never noticed how tall you are, when did that happen?" he let out a sigh. "Okay let's find some food, I'm starving."

By the time they got to the kitchen everyone was eating their sandwiches. Loaves of bread, cold cuts, fixings, and even jars of peanut butter and jelly were spread out along the counter.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Gwen paused waiting for a response before delivering a crushing hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You better be I'd have killed you if you hurt yourself! And leaving without saying goodbye? I mean not that you have to check in all the time or anything, but if Pepper wasn't here I don't know what I would have done! Leaving me alone like that!"

"Oh I like her." Gwen turned at the new voice. Tony was smirking.

"Tony Stark?"

"In the flesh."

"I thought you'd be taller?" He fixed Gwen with a stare before bursting out laughing.

"Oh I really like her. Keep her Peter okay. She has fabulous taste." He motioned to her shirt. It was a faux vintage Iron Man print.

"I fount it in Peter's drawer?"

"Oh that, Tony thought it would be funny to buy us all Avengers T-shirts. I've got a Cap one." Clint had a finger in the peanut butter jar.

"You are disgusting." Natasha rolled her eyes at him as he withdrew the finger and licked it clean.

"That's not what you said last night when-"

"Alright, not while we're eating and not in front of the kids? Gwen come here. Peter tells me you were the one to come up with the antidote for that bio-weapon?" Bruce had pushed out the chair beside him and very successfully diverted the conversation. He and Gwen chatted about formulas while she half-heartedly nibbled a sandwich. She looked tired; Peter felt a twinge of guilt. It really wasn't fair of him to go dashing off leaving her in a strange place like he did. He'd have to make it up to her (and Pepper once he thought about it) somehow.

While he ate he noticed Tony looking from him to Gwen to Dr. Banner and then once or twice at Pepper.

"What?" he asked finally.

"I was just thinking, you're like if Bruce and I had some sort of lovechild or maybe Dr. Richards and... no I don't want to think about that. Me and Bruce for sure. You're a little too cuddly to be entirely Stark, and you have genius enough for both of us. You even come with your own girlfriend slash wrangler. It's cute."

"Did you just call me cuddly?"

"It's kind of true." Gwen took Tony's side.

"Just try not to have more than one super hero to wrangle, you are on your own for boyfriends though." Pepper winked. Peter wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know what Pepper and Gwen had talked about while they were gone.

"Some of us badass normals are getting tired, are we gonna do this?" Clint was stretching far over the chair back.

"Yeah, okay team you know the drill. Meet in 5!" Steve called for action and clean up was surprisingly quick.

"Meet in 5 for what? Where?" Peter was lost.

"Just make sure you are wearing something comfortable and have a pillow, you can meet them in the living room after that. See you there." Pepper trailed out behind the heroes.

It turns out it was group naptime. Thor was stretched out on his stomach with Natasha rubbing the knots out of his shoulders. Bruce and Steve were negotiating a blanket. Clint arrived in his Cap shirt with an old abused pillow under his arm. He settled down as close as he could get to Thor and not be in Natasha's way.

When Natasha finished she rested back-to-back with Thor and yawned. Her slender form fitting easily into the broad one below her. Clint scooted closer so as to be resting halfway on his arm. Bruce looked very small tucked on the other side sandwiched between the Demigod and the super soldier. When Tony and Pepper joined them Tony was only a little outwardly disappointed he could not snuggle with Bruce.

"C'mere asshole." Clint offered his warmth instead turning to his side so Tony could press his face into his chest. He reached an arm over Clint's side to find one of Natasha's feet. She hummed a little at the contact. Pepper was the other bookend resting on Steve's shoulder. She rubbed Bruce's neck over Steve's chest.

"Pick a spot kid, you know you want to." Tony mumbled. He wound up lying back to back with Stark with Gwen spooned against him.

"This is the life." Bruce said softly.

And Peter had to agree, it kind of was.


	10. A short Post Script

**You have all been so good and patient and I have not been so good at posting. I love you all the more for it. This is not the best epilogue but, I ran out of clever things to say D: Anyway this will be reposted on the other popular fan fiction site soonish, (you can find me as AetherBunny over there) and I hope to have photos of the Avengers signs to go with it. Once more I love you all and thank you for your patience!**

Peter had been out of Stark Tower for two months. He missed everyone like crazy but he was glad to be back home. Of course he stopped by the tower whenever he had time and was even allowed to bring Aunt May by. Tony and Clint thoroughly charmed her and let her know Peter was in the best possible hands.

Sometimes he would come home from school to find Natasha had been keeping May company, or running errands with her.

"Come on kid, movie night let's go!" He barely got in the back door one afternoon before Tasha was shooing him out the front.

"But..."

"I'm fine Peter, go have a good time." May assured him.

'Does Tony know you took his car?" There was red convertible parked outside.

"JARVIS knows." She gave him a shrug and a smile. "But Clint did ask Steve about his bike..."

"Oh no, you let him get Gwen didn't you?" Natasha's only response was to jump the door into the driver's seat and turn the key.

Peter was right, Clint pulled up on Steve's bike shortly after they had pulled into the garage Gwen tucked behind him on the seat.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked her as he lifted the helmet off her head.

"See, I'd never lie to you." He winked at her. Ever since Clint discovered Gwen's little crush on him he loved to harmlessly flirt with her to tease Peter.

"Alright get going." Natasha got his attention with a smack on the ass, but instead of cozying up to him she draped a friendly arm over Peter.

The four of them made their way up to the common floor with the promise of a surprise when they got there.

"We don't know what it is either, we just know Tony has been working on it since you were staying here." Clint informed them.

"Ah there you are you rascals! And you sweetheart. Now everybody is here and the fun can begin!" Sure enough the Avengers were assembled and Coulson and Hill (who had decided it was okay to fraternize just a little bit) had come back as well.

"Since our little super family keeps getting bigger and bigger and since we can't go a half an hour without touching each other, like I don't know... desperate teenagers - no offense kids- I decided it was time to take some drastic measures! I have a perfectly good screening room downstairs... but no. I think only this will do."

Tony led them to a closed door, and paused for a dramatic effect before opening it to reveal his latest pet project. It was a theater of sorts, but instead of seats the floor was a mattress. Nine of them were outlined by a cushiony bench and there were numerous oversized pillows leaning up against that. There was a large flat screen TV up on the wall and a cubby for shoes just inside the door.

"So this is what you've been up to. I like it." Pepper nodded in approval.

"You just like that it's not something with the potential to become dangerous."

"That too...So what are you doing all standing around, I thought it was movie night!"

Bruce who was already in socks was the first to try it out.

"Not bad Stark."

"It will also be a most fitting place for after mission sleep." Thor pointed out, as he got comfortable next to Bruce. Soon the whole team was sprawled out (or in Natasha's case curled up in Pepper's lap) and comfortable. Freya whined at the door until Steve got up to let her in. She lay down near Tony and he scratched her head.

Peter looked around; if life as a super hero was going to include the strange collection of people around him at that very moment... he was more than okay with that.


End file.
